


The Show Must Go On

by daladno



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daladno/pseuds/daladno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Наполеон наблюдает за развитием чувств между Габи и Ильёй и с каждым днём влюбляется в него всё сильнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Show Must Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748228) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



Наполеон не то чтобы никогда не принимал во внимание возможность гибели. Никто тратящий так много времени, как он, стоя по разные стороны от заряженного пистолета, не пожалеет хотя бы крошечного мгновения, чтобы задуматься об изысканной природе человеческой смертности. Куда бы ни пошёл Наполеон, смерть всегда смотрит прямо на него: сквозь работы художников прошлого, затуманенные глаза погибших врагов и длинные списки потерь обыкновенных людей.

Наполеон ─ вор, каждый раз крадущий предназначенные ему пули. Они промахиваются и поражают бетон, дерево и чужую плоть. Каждый раз он крадёт время: пару лишних часов или дней, ─ зная, что однажды, рано или поздно, его поймают. Но каждый раз, используя свои возможности по максимуму (неделя в Лондоне ─ небольшая передышка перед следующей миссией), он вновь без раздумий ныряет в опасность.

Ты не то чтобы ты не думаешь в смерти. Ты совершенно точно знаешь, что можешь быть убит. 

Да, всё это однажды закончится ужасно, но не сегодня.

Процесс самообмана повторяется постоянно, до бесконечности. Пока агенты полиции Нью-Йорка не выбивают дверь твоего номера и ты не понимаешь, что бежать некуда. Или пока ты не остаёшься один в разграбленных апартаментах, истекая кровью от пулевого ранения, которого тебе не пережить.

Их маленькое убежище превратилось в руины, мебель оказалась разрушена, а разбитые украшения в ярости разбросали не сумевшие найти то, за чем охотились. Крошечные хрустальные птички, украденные для Габи в Милане, расколоты и не будут склеены вновь. Их трупики валяются на ковре с перерезанными глотками и сломанными крыльями. Мане, которого Наполеон так долго выбирал и вешал над камином, разорван напополам и безвольно висит над останками их дубового журнального столика.

Теперь здесь тихо, и хаос, созданный из щепок дерева и битого стекла, пропадает в звенящей тишине. Единственное, что может разрушить её, ─ тяжёлое дыхание Наполеона. Но и оно скоро исчезнет.

«Стул, по крайней мере, мягкий», ─ рассеянно думает Наполеон, пока его кровь впитывается в обивку и капает с деревянных ножек, пачкая ковёр. Ему больно. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-то ему было настолько больно; он не может размышлять о чём-либо, кроме боли, и не может дышать, но, по крайней мере, стул мягкий, и это хорошо.

Те мужчины даже не подарили ему положенную по этикету пулю в голову. Когда стало очевидно, что не имеет значения, сколько ещё отверстий в нём проделают, а Габи просто не смогла сказать им того, чего не знала, они забрали её и ушли. Наполеон думает, что это ужасно грубо, и теперь он должен ждать и истекать кровью, пока его сердце не остановится. Это больно, очень больно, и сейчас он всего лишь хочет умереть. Однако Наполеон не может, потому что… что, если Илья вернётся?

Он ждёт. Он ждёт, и мир вокруг становится холоднее, а огни тускнеют. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло. Точно не много, потому что, если бы это было так… Что ж, тогда он был бы мёртв. А Наполеон пока не мёртв. Он ждёт Илью.

Илью, который будет очень зол, когда увидит, что они сделали с его любимыми шахматами.

Громкий скрип рассеивает сгустившийся туман, и Наполеон резко открывает глаза. Когда он успел их закрыть?

Его чувства стали немного яснее, он ощущает медный вкус крови в горле и слышит своё собственное хриплое дыхание, шаги, мягкие, но всё же распознаваемые, и разбитое под большим весом стекло.

Позади Наполеона раздаётся резкий вздох, а затем огромная тень опускается вниз, чтобы предстать перед ним. Наполеон инстинктивно стремится спрятаться, но все попытки сводятся лишь к слабому наклону головы.

─ Ковбой? Эй… посмотри на меня.

Он всё ещё думает о том, как это неловко, когда что-то тёплое нежно ложится на его щёку и удерживает голову в вертикальном положении. Взгляд Наполеона фокусируется, и он понимает, что тень ─ это Илья, присевший перед ним с пугающим выражением на лице. Он в панике рассматривает Наполеона, снова и снова, и не может поверить в то, что видит. Наполеону не нравится это выражение. Страх плохо уживается с привлекательными чертами Ильи.

Ты беспокоишься обо мне, думает Наполеон, испытывая головокружение от этого неожиданного утешительного заключения. Он пытается изобразить улыбку, что-то, что заставит Илью перестать смотреть так растерянно, так печально. Но Илья становится ещё более разбитым. Это выглядело бы гораздо лучше в другой ситуации. Например, Илья реагирует на обнажённого Наполеона. Тогда это вызывало бы смех, а не разбивало сердце.

Он смотрит на тело Ильи, осторожно изучающего его, и Наполеон оседает немного сильнее, когда видит, что Илья ранен. Те мужчины не должны были найти его. Когда Илья поднимается и уходит, Наполеон может лишь сидеть здесь, чувствуя себя запутавшимся и оставленным. Он пытается следовать за Ильёй взглядом. Но ему всё ещё слишком больно, и он до сих не может толком двигаться, поэтому Илья исчезает из поля его зрения, и позади Наполеон слышит громкий шум. Много мата на русском и несколько криков о помощи.

Но вскоре Илья возвращается и прижимает что-то к груди Наполеона. Мир белеет и накрывает его болью. Наполеон кричит, но не издают ни звука, и он слабо противится давлению, которое никуда не пропадает. Взглядом он находит глаза Ильи, идеально синие, и Илья бормочет что-то невнятное. Но ему не становится лучше. Не имеет значения, как сильно старается Илья. Раны Наполеона ещё никогда не кровоточили так сильно, и он почти уверен, что это происходит: занавес падает, и он видит конец своего пути.

Наполеон пытается говорить, но в итоге может лишь кашлять. Тёплая кровь течёт из его рта, прежде чем ему наконец-то удаётся выдавить слова:

─ Они… забрали Габи.

Паника в глазах Ильи утраивается, и это неудивительно. Но Илья наверняка осознавал происходящее, когда возвращался за почти мёртвым Наполеоном, брошенным в удобном стуле. Наполеон думает, как страшны мысли о том, что человек, которого ты любишь, находится в лапах врага, допрашиваемый или пытаемый. Он был в ужасе, когда представлял, что Илью тоже могли схватить. Но сейчас всё в порядке, потому что Илья здесь. 

─ Я найду её.

Илья говорит это, но он не двигается, тяжело дышит и удерживает полотенце на ранах Наполеона. Его мышцы напряжены. Давление лишь затрудняет дыхание, и Наполеон задумывается о том, сколько ещё вдохов ему осталась сделать, прежде чем он утонет в крови. 

Наполеона не спасти. Они оба понимают это. Не имеет значения, как сильно Илья старается остановить кровотечение, Наполеон уже потерял слишком много, чтобы выкарабкаться.

─ Тебе нужно идти, ─ говорит он.

Умирание совершает перестановки в приоритетах, и Наполеон не дойдёт до чего-то столь далёкого, как последствия, поэтому считает, что может быть снисходительным к себе в последние мгновения, когда он все ещё способен на это. 

И он впитывается во взгляд Ильи, и даже со своими сведёнными бровями и тёмными слезящимися глазами он по-идиотски красив. Это может быть первым разом, когда Илья смотрит на него так сосредоточенно, без злости или смятения. Сейчас, когда Илья глядит на Наполеона, в нём читается страх. Волнение. Илья смотрит так только на Габи, когда она в опасности, или когда он понимает, как глупо влюблён. Кто бы мог подумать, что он действительно может смотреть так на него? 

В бреду Наполеон представляет, какого это было бы для Ильи ─ взять его в свои руки вместо того, чтобы сидеть на расстоянии в полметра. Илья всегда тёплый, думает Наполеон, и он чувствует, что сейчас ему по-настоящему холодно. Было бы неплохо, оставь Илья поцелуй на его лбу или, может быть, на губах, сумей он вынести вкус крови. Он мог бы шептать что-нибудь успокаивающее ему в ухо.

─ Я не дам тебе умереть здесь, Ковбой.

Голос Ильи скрипит, и он тяжело вдыхает, надавливая на раны Наполеона ещё сильнее. Наполеон чувствует себя окоченевшим, и в этот момент он едва ли ощущает новую волну боли. Илья кажется немного размытым, и Наполеон упрямо моргает, вновь фокусируя на нём взгляд.

─ Всё в порядке, ─ шепчет Наполеон.

Илья должен уходить. Габи нуждается в нём, и Наполеон не хочет думать о том, каким разбитым будет Илья, если потеряет любовь всей своей жизни. Однажды они найдут другого Наполеона, даже если его замена не будет и наполовину такой привлекательной и очаровательной. Встретить хорошего агента не так трудно, как хотят показать боссы, но настоящая любовь, та, что превращает самого огрубевшего и циничного шпиона в гигантского плюшевого мишку, ─ настоящее чудо. Илья не может потерять её, слоняясь вокруг мёртвого мужчины.

─ Ничего не говори.

Наполеон смотрит в эти голубые глаза, изучает изгиб длинных ресниц и размышляет: может, это всего лишь странная форма милосердия ─ никогда больше не видеть их.

─ Хорошо.

Он не уверен, что на самом деле сказал это слово. Весь мир тянется длинной унылой нотой, и Илья ─ единственный проблеск цвета в этом мрачном представлении.

─ Нет, нет, Наполеон, ─ говорит Илья, и его глаза расширяются, а голос становится громче. ─ Оставайся со мной. Смотри на меня.

Наполеон игнорирует его приказы так же хорошо, как делал это прежде, и закрывает глаза. Потому что слишком упрям и чувствует себя невероятно уставшим, он не открывает их даже тогда, когда рука Ильи вновь появляется на его щеке, пытаясь приподнять голову. Пальцы Ильи липкие от крови и, возможно, оставляют яркие полосы на лице Наполеона. Но они тёплые и нежные, и Наполеон скучает по ним, когда руки Ильи перемещаются на его плечи и аккуратно встряхивают. Крики становятся громче. Илья зол, так зол. Наполеон знал, что это случится. Он всегда выводит Илью из себя. 

Наполеон не может двигаться, и он не двигается, просто позволяя себе всё глубже тонуть в темноте. Но Илья до сих пор здесь, и его рука такая тёплая, и Наполеон держит её немного дольше, потому что Илья никогда не касался его вот так и никогда больше не будет.

Он слышит сумасшедшее дыхание Ильи, и затем давление на его груди становится слабее. Секундой позже оно вовсе исчезает.

Звуки шагов, нерешительных, отступающих прочь, останавливающихся. Пауза кажется вечной, хотя заняла, наверное, всего несколько секунд.

Затем Илья выбегает из комнаты.

Илье нужно спасать Габи, думает Наполеон. Конечно, он пойдёт спасать Габи. Наполеон остаётся один. 

Он держится, пока шаги не пропадают в пустоте, а потом он падает.


	2. Chapter 2

Восемь месяцев и шесть континентов ─ всё это время Наполеон наблюдает за тем, как Илья и Габи влюбляются друг в друга.

Наполеон считает, что их ухаживания очень милые и неуклюжие. Иногда он думает, что Илье с этим смущённым видом и щенячьим взглядом, направленным на Габи, всего пятнадцать лет. Это абсурдно, каким славным может становиться русский гигант, когда появляется Габи и проявляет на свет другую его сторону. Страшный гризли внутри оказывается мягким, как зефир.

И эта зефирная чушь ведёт к тому, что заставляет Наполеона совершить свою первую ошибку. Человека слишком просто прочитать и ещё проще спровоцировать, поэтому он решает, что Илья никогда не сможет толкнуть Наполеона туда, где будет по-настоящему больно. Он думает, что заметит попытку за несколько миль. Так что нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы отметить хороший внешний вид Ильи и его сильные руки, и в целом оценить свою удачу, которая подарила ему особенно привлекательного партнёра. Отношения между Ильёй и Габи становятся глубже, и это значит, что Наполеону стоит оставить своё любопытство при себе. Но он только наблюдает, и это не приносит ему никаких страданий.

Конечно же, он не прав. Он подводит свою же защиту, он потакает себе слишком часто и слишком просто, и он не может понять, что наделал, пока не оказывается слишком далёк от надежды. 

В конце концов, Наполеон может винить лишь самого себя.

─

В Стамбуле Наполеон видит Габи и Илью стоящими очень близко друг к другу. Это та степень близости, когда отцы краснеют от злости, а тёти начинают хихикать и разводить сплетни. Они смотрятся так, как будто готовы поцеловать друг друга, и в этот момент Наполеон без предупреждения и такта встаёт между ними. Как минимум три человека находятся у них на хвосте, и ребятам придётся простить его за это упущение. 

Впоследствии Габи успокаивающе поглаживает его спину, пока Наполеон наклоняется и пытается отдышаться, борясь с тошнотой. Илья досматривает их поверженных атакующих и вытаскивает ключи, которые Наполеон должен был выкрасть из кармана одного из мужчин.

─ Я думал, ты называл себя хорошим вором, ─ говорит Илья, держа объект как трофей.

─ Я и есть хороший вор. ─ Наполеон задыхается между вдохами, и он не может сразу же выставить защиту, чтобы оправдаться.

Илья кивает и кладёт ключи в карман.

─ Мне нравится, как ты работаешь.

Вместо острого укола раздражения по телу Наполеона расходится что-то тёплое. Этого чувства, похожего на привязанность, так много, что он забывает вести себя непринуждённо, и поэтому хмурится.

─ Ты весь смешался, старик, ─ говорит Габи, и Илья улыбается. Эта волна тепла вновь расплывается по груди Наполеона, и в ней есть ещё что-то запутанное, но горько-сладкое. Он задумывается, какого бы это было, сделай он замечание, заставившее Илью сделать нечто настолько трогательное.

Илья уже уходит, жестом предлагая Габи следовать за ним. Если они ещё немного задержатся здесь, то кто-нибудь может застать их врасплох. Рука Габи пропадает со спины Наполеона, и она бежит, чтобы догнать Илью. Пока они уходят, её ладонь скользит по его руке.

Наполеон выпрямляется, вытягивается, а затем идёт в двух шагах от них.

─

Они держатся за руки в Вене. Илья считает, что Наполеон не может заметить этого, но он замечает. Особенно хорошо он видит, как пальцы Габи изгибаются вокруг ладони Ильи, когда они стоят плечо к плечу, глядя на восхитительного Амерлинга. У них самое замечательное сочетание трепета на лицах, как раз тот самый вид, которого заслуживают произведения искусства. Но для любого наблюдателя очевидно, что для этих двух магия заключается в большем. Габи пытается не придавать происходящему значения, но щёки Ильи окрашиваются в розовый, делая его волнение очевидным, и Наполеону приходится прятать потайную улыбку.

Когда его взгляд переходит от их лиц к соединённым рукам, Наполеон думает, что ладонь Ильи по-настоящему огромна в сравнении с ладонью Габи. Он изучает их, как статую из мрамора или бронзы, наблюдая, как длинные пальцы Ильи образуют приют, идеально подходящий для руки Габи. Наполеон представляет, как смотрелась бы его собственная, позволь Илья ему проверить или ударь он за одну лишь попытку. 

Они со всех сторон окружены бесценными предметами искусства, и Наполеон должен быть поглощён картинами, должен оценивать композицию, текстуры и то, как художник взаимодействует с цветом и светом. Для него не должно быть ничего более занимательного, чем изучение его любимых работ и придумывание (разумеется, гипотетических) стратегий по освобождению музея от его лучших произведений. 

Но по какой-то причине Наполеон не может оторвать взгляда от этих переплетённых рук. Он думает, какой была бы ладонь Ильи рядом с его. Руки Ильи были бы грубыми, обветренными и украшенными, словно одеяло лоскутами, шрамами, полученными за годы насилия и преданной службы. Или они были бы мягкими? Илья похож на человека, у которого могут оказаться нехарактерно мягкие руки, кожа которых прощает ему все испытания. Они, наверное, мягкие. Просто потому, что Илья такая противоречивая личность.

Наполеон вновь обращает свой взгляд на висящую перед ним картину, его ладони спрятаны за спиной. Он держит одну руку другой, пока изучает рисунок. Наполеон не смог распознать художника. Его картина ─ цветочный натюрморт. Лепестки начинают окрашиваться гниением. 

─

Первый поцелуй происходит на крыше в Каире.

Наполеон там, чтобы засвидетельствовать это, и он думает, что единственная причина, почему Габи и Илья целуются в его присутствии, ─ они оба слишком пьяны и не помнят, что он всё ещё здесь. Они успешно завершили миссию, и Наполеон с Габи наконец-то сумели уговорить Илью выпить всего один стакан водки, чтобы отпраздновать. Наполеон, хитрый, как он сам, наполнял стакан Ильи, оставаясь незамеченным, так часто, что превратил один в три, если не больше. 

Габи устраивается в руках Ильи, и они вместе растягиваются на шезлонге, пока Наполеон тяжело усаживается в удобное разгромленное кресло. Ночь продолжается, взгляд Ильи становится всё темнее, и проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем он перестаёт фокусироваться на чём-либо, кроме Габи.

Наполеон отвернулся всего на мгновение. Он смотрел на блестящие звёзды, освещающие небо. Затем он снова обратил внимание на своих товарищей и обнаружил их целующимися. 

Его первое желание ─ прервать их, выдав насмешливый комментарий, и сопротивляться ему труднее, чем должно было быть. Они заслужили, думает Наполеон, и его крошечная часть рада за них, потому что это отняло у них так много времени. Но оставшаяся часть фокусируется на Илье, и Наполеон выпил слишком много текилы, чтобы анализировать причины, из-за которых ему нужно принуждать себя, поэтому он остаётся и наблюдает за тем, как губы Ильи и Габи двигаются друг против друга. Вокруг приятная мгла, и он забывает, что такое поведение неприемлемо. Вместо этого Наполеон решает, что Илья точно не девственник. Ни один девственник не может целовать вот так: мягко, и сладко, и невероятно необходимо в одно и то же время.

Переведя взгляд на Габи, всё, о чём может думать, ─ это как неправильно ведёт себя она. Наполеон уделил бы гораздо больше внимания, чтобы насладиться вкусом Ильи, прикусил бы эти губы, когда они стали слишком требовательными, и языком аккуратно заставил бы русского скулить и задыхаться. Вот, что он сделал бы, окажись тем, кого Илья целует так медленно и нежно.

Но он ─ не Габи, и нет ничего неправильного в том, как она целует Илью. Что-то порочное скручивается в груди Наполеона, и ему внезапно становится трудно дышать. Он заставляет себя отвести взгляд, его сбивает с толку холодное осознание, и он молча опустошает оставшийся напиток, притворяясь, что ему не трудно справиться с возбуждением и молясь о том, чтобы забыть всё утром.

Когда он наконец осмеливается оглянуться, Габи спит, а Илья прижимается носом к её шее. На его лице крошечная, блаженная улыбка, и Наполеон никогда не видел мужчину, который был бы влюблён так сильно. Что-то ломается внутри него, угрожая разбить на тысячи кусочков.

Утро наступает, и воспоминания о прошлой ночи обжигают разум Наполеона. Он хочет Илью. Бездумно глядя на бледные огни рассвета, он осознаёт, что хочет Илью больше, чем что-либо прежде.

─

В Буэнос-Айрес Илья и Габи наконец-то занимаются любовью.

Первым делом Наполеон замечает, как расслаблен Илья, как тугие линии его мускулов и прямая, словно палка, спина преобразились. Илья всегда напряжён: во время, до и после миссии. Но в то утро Наполеон вошёл в комнату отеля и нашёл Илью улыбающимся самому себе.

Желание ударяет Наполеона с силой движущегося поезда, и на протяжении долгого времени он может лишь стоять там и смотреть. В последний раз они виделись на ужине прошлой ночью. Наполеон ─ не та причина, из-за которой Илья выглядит и ведёт себя, будто ступает по воздуху, будто на свете не осталось ничего, что может причинить его боль.

Габи, когда она входит, одета безукоризненно. Она пружинистой походкой входит в комнату и, стоит ей увидеть Илью, застывает в нерешительности, а затем усмехается, что-то отчаянно привлекательное появляется в её приподнятых уголках губ, чего никогда не было прежде. Она приветствует Наполеона с той же счастливой улыбкой, что и Илью, и с теми же огоньками в глазах.

Наполеону требуется огромная сила воли, чтобы спрятать неожиданную, иррациональную ярость, которая поднимается изнутри.

Во время миссии он и Габи изображают фальшивую пару, и Наполеон интересуется, не является ли это настоящим чувством. Взгляд Габи направлен в его сторону, и это, в конце концов, выводит Илью из себя.

Однако Наполеон всё ещё любезно играет идиота и предлагает ей свою руку, когда они выходят из комнаты и направляются на миссию.

В Буэнос-Айрес, с ревностью, сжигающей сердце, Наполеон говорит себе, что он не влюблён. 

─

Наполеон отрывается от своей книги в Сиднее и находит Габи сидящей на коленях Ильи. Он откладывает роман и смотрит на них грустными, обвиняющими глазами, но они не обращают на него внимания.

─ Стойте, когда это произошло? ─ громко интересуется Наполеон, по-настоящему недоуменно, потому что в этот момент игнорировать очевидное становится невозможным.

─ Очень давно, ─ говорит Илья, его глаза, тёмные и полные вожделения, не покидают Габи ни на секунду. ─ Тебе нужно быть внимательнее, Ковбой.

От почти не сдерживаемой похоти в голосе Ильи Наполеон чувствует, как вниз по его позвоночнику проходит дрожь. Он крепко сжимает книгу.

─ Серьёзно? ─ возмущается он, изображая раздражение. ─ Я пытаюсь читать.

─ Тогда читай, Наполеон, ─ усмехается Габи. Потягивая виски, она едва ли бросила на него взгляд.

Тишина растягивается, и Наполеон не может оторвать глаз от больших ладоней Ильи, покоящихся на талии Габи. Её пальцы играют с тканью его рубашки.

─ Знаете что? Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас двоих наедине, ─ говорит Наполеон. Он быстро поднимется, кладёт книгу и проходит мимо дивана к двери. Наполеон удерживает свой взгляд на выходе, отказываясь обращать внимание на маленькую, преданную улыбку Ильи или на его глаза, когда он смотрит на Габи с неприкрытым желанием.

─ Габи, я займу твою комнату этой ночью, ─ предупреждает её Наполеон и выходит через дверь отеля размеренным, спокойным шагом.

Дверь не задевает его на выходе. Когда он доходит до комнаты Габи и взламывает замок, Наполеон думает о том, чтобы сброситься с балкона.

─

Его вновь выгоняют из их общей комнаты в отеле в Вероне. На этот раз он находит открытую бутылку водки в комнате Габи и делает ошибку, наливая себе рюмку.

Ещё две опустошённых рюмки, и он роется в коллекции записей в поисках чего-нибудь, что украдёт его мысли о происходящем двумя этажами выше. Семью неинтересными кавер-версиями позже он безмолвно смотрит на копию Che Vuole Questa Musica Stasera. Гальярди глядит на него с обложки, как бы насмехаясь над тем, каким жалким стал Наполеон.

Он включает запись и слушает её всю оставшуюся ночь, допивая водку до конца и думая, что он не может иметь отношение к песням о потерянной любви, когда горюет о чём-то, чего у него никогда не было. Но каждый раз, когда песня заканчивается, он поднимается с пола и включает её вновь, потому что она возвращает воспоминания о свободе, или равнодушии, или времени, когда он не был так сильно озабочен благополучием светловолосого русского гиганта и не должен был сидеть и смотреть, как мужчина вовлекается в опасную погоню. Он хочет вновь быть тем человеком. Наполеон думает об этом, пока пьёт напиток за напитком. Он хочет снова быть тем, кто помнит, какого это ─ ничего не чувствовать, пока раздетый Илья лежит в постели с кем-то другим.

Утром он просыпается на полу с физической болью, отвлекающей от любой другой формы страданий, которую он может испытывать. Когда он начинает вспоминать, почему чувствует себя так, словно ему только что сделали лоботомию, весь Наполеон скручивается в тугой шарик. Он заставляет себя сконцентрироваться на пульсации в голове вместо навязчивых мыслей о ленивом утреннем сексе и завтраке в постель.

─ Что ты натворил? ─ спрашивает Габи, когда он наконец-то приходит на обед.

Он прячет свой стыд за дизайнерскими очками и натянутой улыбкой.

─ Разве я не имею права хоть раз немного повеселиться? ─ отвечает Наполеон, принимая стакан с водой, предложенный Габи.

Илья отрывается от шахмат, и Наполеон бросает взгляд на края темнеющего кровоподтёка, виднеющегося из-за ворота водолазки. Он смотрит в сторону слишком поздно, его разум уже сбросил с Ильи одежду, нарисовав больше грязных ночных подробностей. Илья, развалившись на кровати, распадается на кусочки от желания, чужие руки изучают его кожу, губы прижимаются к ямке под челюстью, там, где пульс бьётся сильнее всего, спускаются вниз по шее, оставляют отметки. Каждая часть Ильи заклеймена прикосновением, поцелуем. 

─ Надеюсь, она того стоила, ─ говорит Илья.

Наполеон смеётся.

─

В Нью-Йорке Илья бесконечно раздражается. Не потому, что он стоит на вражеской земле, или потому, что поведение людей меняется с дружелюбного на подозрительное, стоит ему открыть рот. Нет, дело в том, что день рождения Габи уже очень скоро, а он до сих пор не знает, что ей подарить.

Поначалу Наполеон смеётся над ним, хотя, вероятно, он смеётся над самим собой из-за того, как всё обернулось. Затем он предлагает Илье серьёзные варианты.

Они сидят на балконе, тесно прижатые друг к другу, потому что это единственная скамейка и на улице ужасно холодно. Наполеон не был так близок к Илье с тех пор, как тот пытался задушить его на полу туалета месяцы назад. Наполеон может чувствовать его тепло сквозь слишком тонкий свитер, в который он одет, а воздух опьяняет запахом Ильи. Наполеон глубоко дышит. Илье неудобно; он двигается и оставляет немного пространства между ними, и они больше не прижаты столь плотно.

Наполеон предлагает что-нибудь уникальное, сделанное своими руками, специально для неё. И что-то, над чем Габи сможет поразмыслить, что-то, с чем ей придётся повозиться, ─ она ведь любить разбирать вещи на части.

Илья ─ огромный бестолковый романтик ─ покупает Габи шкатулку-головоломку с парой изумрудных серёжек внутри. Габи в восторге. Благодарная улыбка, направленная на Наполеона, освещает лицо Ильи и заставляет Наполеона захотеть прижать его к стене и целовать до той поры, пока они оба не забудут обо всём, кроме друг друга.

Когда приближается день рождения Ильи, Габи приходит к Наполеону с поджатыми губами. Ему хватает одного взгляда, чтобы отправить её в магазин шляп в трёх кварталах к востоку, где красивая кепка ручной работы угольно-серого цвета лежит прямо на прилавке. Она выполнена именно в том стиле, который нравится Илье. 

Когда Габи дарит ему свой подарок, он смотрит на неё глазами поражённого щенка. Наполеон не думал, что когда-нибудь устанет видеть это выражение на лице Ильи. Трепет, преданность, нежная привязанность и затяжные следы страха и замешательства ─ всё это превращает строгого русского шпиона в что-то невероятное. В такие моменты Илья похож на ранимого юношу, влюблённого, но неуязвимого.

Всё это ничего не значит для него, но Наполеон хорош в воровстве прекрасных вещей, принадлежащих другим людям. Крошечная застенчивая улыбка Ильи согревает Наполеона от и до, и он чувствует небольшое головокружение, как будто выпил слишком много шампанского. Это ещё одно воспоминание, которое он может сохранить и насладиться им, когда будет слишком поздно и Наполеон останется совсем один. 

Габи в волнении смотрит на Наполеона, когда Илья целует её в лоб и заключает её в кольцо своих рук в нежном объятии. Наполеон усмехается и тайно подмигивает ей.

Его собственный подарок (пара стальных запонок, маскирующих поисковой набор) принят не так хорошо. Но Илья благодарит Наполеона, его глаза теплы, и он называет его по имени, и этого более чем достаточно. 

─

─ Ты не спишь со столькими женщинами, ─ комментирует его Илья одной ночью в Мюнхене.

─ Что ж, ─ говорит Наполеон. Затем он замолкает, не веря, что разговор направился в эту сторону. ─ Никогда не думал, что ты считал. 

─ Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то не так, Ковбой?

Тембр голоса Ильи, окрашенный неподдельным беспокойством, перемешивает всё внутри Наполеона. Он задумывается, заметил ли Илья синяки или лёгкие промашки в его обычных действиях, когда он не может спрятать физический дискомфорт. Наполеон задумывается, не слишком ли он груб к себе и продолжит ли беспокоиться Илья, если он просто начнёт иметь больше женщин.

─ Конечно.

Даже самая дешёвая имитация счастья становится необходимостью для того, кто обходится без него. Наполеон находит решение: ему всего лишь нужна передышка. Передышка заключается в том, чтобы отыскать самого высокого и сильного мужчину, которого можно встретить, и позволить ему бездумно трахать себя в комнатах отелей и приватных клубах.

Это работает, по крайней мере, какое-то время. Заставляет боль, сидящую глубоко в костях, потускнеть хотя бы немного. После он чувствует себя грязным, долго пытается отмыться в этой мерзости в душе, но ничего не помогает.

Они приезжают в новый город, и Наполеон убеждает себя сдержать свои новые извращённые желания и вновь сфокусироваться на женщинах. 

Илья больше не поднимает того вопроса вновь.

─

Потом Габи и Илья отправляются на миссию без него, и Наполеон не знает, что делать с самим собой. Алкоголь не работает, а от идеи об анонимном сексе его тошнит. Он взволнован и раздражён больше, чем обычно, по отношению ко всем, кто окружает его. Только фирменная угроза Уэйверли о грядущих последствиях (Я буду держать вас на земле столько, сколько мне потребуется, мистер Соло) препятствует тому, чтобы сесть на самолёт и двинуться за ними. Он думает, что это неправильно. Они команда, и действуют лучше всего только тогда, когда работают вместе.

Вместо того, чтобы гоняться за Ильёй по всему свету, он кладёт ручку на бумагу и пишет четыре отчёта, которые описывают инциденты, уже наполовину забытые. Различные "что если" доминируют над его мыслями, потому что всё всегда идёт не так и ему нужно присматривать за ними. Он волнуется, затем злится за себя из-за этих переживаний. Потому что Уэйверли прав. И Илья, и Габи способны справиться с чем угодно, и Наполеону нужно больше веры в них обоих. 

Уэйверли на самом деле был прав. Илья и Габи возвращаются неделей позже. Илья практически светится, и Наполеон с неожиданно резкой болью осознаёт, что они использовали своё время, проведённое вдвоём, для чего-то большего, чем просто обсуждение целей миссии. Габи сияет, когда видит его вновь, и с энтузиазмом вываливает на него свои впечатления о Тоскане, и цветах, и океане, и солнце, и вкусной пасте, которую они попробовали по Флоренции.

Наполеон слушает и улыбается, хватаясь за свою нежность к Габи во что бы ни стало, чтобы удержать нарастающую панику, появляющуюся с осознанием.

Они сделали всё правильно и без него.

─

Всё идёт не так в Гонг-Конге.

Наполеон привязан к стулу, борясь с воздействием того, что только что ввели в его кровь. Габи привязана позади него, её лицо покрыто кровью и синяками, оставленными допрашивающим, который отказался обращаться с женщинами хорошо. Наполеон дрожит, его глаза стекленеют. Под его кожей словно ползут целые армии муравьёв. Они умрут здесь, думает Наполеон. Илья останется один. Они не могут оставить его в одиночестве.

Он всё ещё молча паникует, пока Илья появляется в облаке ярости и жестокости, уничтожая всё на своём пути. Раздаются выстрелы, падают тяжёлые предметы, и вот Илья проходит мимо Наполеона и идёт к Габи.

Муравьи поедают Наполеона живьём. Возможно, пчёлы. Что-то жужжит в его ушах, и это не прекратится. 

Илья расправляется с кандалами Габи в один момент. Он осторожно подхватывает её дрожащее тело и шепчет ей на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Несколько слов пробиваются сквозь сгустившуюся темноту, и вынести боль становится немного проще.

─ Всё хорошо, с тобой всё в порядке. Я с тобой. Я здесь. 

Наполеон исчезает, а, может быть, нет. Намного позже мир сходит со своей оси, и он чувствует себя безвольно упавшим в сильные и твёрдые руки. 

─

В Стокгольме они ссорятся. Это не одна из множества мелких перебранок, случающихся каждый день. Это тот случай, когда одно небольшое разногласие вытаскивает на поверхность целую сеть нерешённых проблем, и крик слышен сквозь стены и окна и привлекает внимание и соседей, и незнакомцев с улицы. В конце концов, обе стороны, убеждённые в том, что они правы, закипают и отказываются разговаривать друг с другом, подкармливая боль и злость.

Наполеон в комнате, когда это происходит. Он чувствует напряжение с того самого момента, когда они встретились после катастрофической попытки проникновения. Его усилия, прилагаемые, чтобы разрядить обстановку, прежде чем все они просто взорвутся, бессмысленны. Габи бросает глумливую насмешку, Илья отвечает взаимностью, и вот оба уже кричат друг на друга. Даже зная, что Илья склонен к проявлению насилия, Габи не отступает, почти заставляя его сделать что-нибудь, о чём он позже пожалеет. 

Это была та миссия, во время которой одно неудачное событие влечёт за собой череду бед. Ни на одну из сторон нельзя возложить вину целиком, но Габи кричит о том, что Илья слишком сильно печётся о ней, о том, что не относится к ней, как к равной, и что он всегда спешит и делает то, что хочет. Илья зол на Габи, потому что она не следует плану, ведёт себя безрассудно, ставит себя под угрозу, когда это даже не необходимо, и хранит секреты от команды, когда не должна. Наполеон, застрявший посередине, отходит на второй план. 

На следующий день все вокруг кажутся несчастными, и Наполеон один заполняет тишину своими бессмысленными историями и наблюдениями, когда работа всё-таки собирает их троих в одной комнате. Он находит Габи в кафе неподалёку, а Илью в лифте отеля и заставляет обоих перестать вести себя, как упрямые идиоты, и наконец-то увидеть суть происходящего.

─ Он уважает тебя, ─ говорит Габи Наполеон, глядя на неё по другую сторону стола, ─ но он в ужасе от мысли, что может потерять тебя.

─ Ты видел, на что она способна, ─ говорит он Илье. ─ Тебе нужно верить в неё. Она знает, что делает.

Напряжение в Илье медленно пропадает, когда Наполеон объясняет ему, что его вмешательство лишь сделает миссию более опасной, потому что, когда он не фокусируется на ней, эффективность работы всей команды понижается. Он знает, что Габи способна на многое, и, если ему действительно хочется, чтобы она была в безопасности, он должен убедиться, что Илья выполнит свою часть правильно и поверит, что они завершат миссию.

Гнев на лице Габи начинает растворяться, когда Наполеон объясняет ей, что причина, по которой Илья позволил Наполеону подвергнуться опасности вместо неё, заключается не в неуважении. Дело в том, что Наполеон ─ не тот, кого любит Илья. Мысль о том, что он ранен, никогда не сравнится с даже воображаемой болью при виде пойманной или страдающей Габи.

─ Он беспокоится о тебе, ─ говорит Габи немного расстроенно, немного оборонительно.

─ Я знаю, ─ говорит Наполеон. ─ Но любит он тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

Он не знает, почему просыпается вновь, но его глаза открываются, и Габи рядом, сидит возле его кровати с припухшим взглядом.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, Илья тоже здесь. Они с Габи схожи в своей усталости: у обоих тёмные круги под глазами и помятые, спутанные волосы. Наполеон смотрит, как Илья мягко растирает руки Габи, пытаясь подарить им тепло, и ни один из них не замечает Наполеона.

Каждый раз, когда он пробуждается, тело тянет его обратно, и каждый раз он решает оставаться в сознании немного больше, чем в предыдущий. Когда у Наполеона появляются силы, чтобы задавать вопросы, они рассказывает ему, что случилось.

Скорая помощь чудесным образом прибыла как раз вовремя, чтобы вернуть его к жизни, и люди Уэйверли встретили его в больнице прежде, чем это сделали враги. Он был немедленно перевезён в аффилированное заведение. Илья пытался спасти Габи только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что она уже была на пути назад. Её похитители вышли из строя благодаря импровизированной взрывчатке. Вдвоём они вернулись, обнаружили, что Наполеон пропал, и Илья почти уничтожил остатки квартиры, прежде чем Габи успокоила его, напомнив, что скорая, скорее всего, уже успела приехать и позаботиться о нём.

Наполеон молча слушал их, не забывая вставить верный комментарий и сделать правильное выражение лица в подходящий момент. Он шутил над своим волшебным спасением и наслаждался тем, как вина и волнение потихоньку покидают лица Ильи и Габи.

Илья, глядя так, словно кто-то сломал его любимую игрушку, наклоняется и нежно целует Габи в лоб. Ему необходим комфорт или любовь, и он знает лишь одно место, где может отыскать их. Наполеон смотрит на это в оцепенении.

Позже он может винить лекарства, бегущие по венам, или потерю крови за слова, вырвавшиеся из его рта.

─ А я получу поцелуй?

Илья сердито смотрит на него, и Наполеон просто надувает губы, изображает лучший щенячий взгляд, на который способен, в надежде, что Илья сжалится над ним. Он хочет этого, он желал этого так долго, что едва ли может вспомнить время, когда не желал. Он пытается, и он знает, что его слова воспримут лишь как шутку. 

Затем Илья одной рукой достигает его. Длинные пальцы чуть-чуть задевают волосы Наполеона, он решительно глядит на него, и Наполеон лежит с широко раскрытыми глазами, словно напуганный кот.

Смешки Габи вырывают их из этого мгновения, и Илья неловко отдёргивает руку. Наполеон моргает. Во рту у него пересохло.

─ Это был не поцелуй, ─ произносит он, едва обретя возможность говорить вновь. 

Илья поднимает на него взгляд, который просит не испытывать удачу. Габи улыбается.

─ Я бы скорее поцеловал лошадь, ─ невозмутимо сообщает Илья, беря ладонь Габи в свою.

Шутка Ильи ничем не хуже их обычных подколов. Наполеон не должен быть расстроен, но слова Ильи вонзаются в его глотку подобно ножу. Он моргает, глядя на стену, потому что не может довериться самому себе и посмотреть на Илью. Когда он оборачивается, Илья и Габи выглядят встревоженными.

Наполеон проклинает себя за то, что его маска спала. Но теперь, когда это увидели оба его друга, ему больше нельзя притворяться.

─ Это ранит, Большевик, ─ с улыбкой признаётся он.

Вина расплывается по лицу Ильи, и это чувство скручивает внутренности Наполеона вместе с осознанием, что он ─ тому причина. Наполеон думает, что это всего лишь усталость, коктейль из лекарств, введённых в его организм. Ему станет лучше через пару недель, и он полностью вернётся в форму. Илье не стоит винить себя. Этого не случится вновь.

Габи, нахмурившись, мягко вздыхает и, подавшись вперёд, оставляет поцелуй на его щеке. Сердце Наполеона согревается, и он цепляется за её поступок, чтобы спасти положение. Его глаза светятся, когда он с озорством на губах разворачивается к Илье. Джентльмен, вор и победитель. Опять. 

Их глаза встречаются, и знакомое импульс рвётся вперёд, требуя, чтобы Илья никогда больше не отворачивался, чтобы он взял его руку и держал так, как держит Габи, чтобы он подошёл немного ближе. Наполеон игнорирует этот импульс с отработанной бравадой. Илья видит его реакцию и расслабляется, как Наполеон и хотел. После этого его улыбка становится искренней.

Он хочет дольше смотреть на Илью, но Габи рядом, поэтому он смотрит и на неё, и он видит покрасневшие глаза и бледность её щёк. Она ─ его друг. Красивая, сильная Габи с хитроумными планами и любящим сердцем.

Илья сделал хороший выбор. Наполеон умер бы за любого из них двоих.

Наполеон вор, но он также и актёр, который меняет маски и личности с натренированной лёгкостью. Он достаточно хороший лжец, чтобы убедить краснеющую элиту и проницательных вдов, что влюблён, и у него есть превосходная маска для продажи лжи, способной заставить людей поверить в противоположное. Мудрость гласит, что мир – театр, и Наполеон олицетворяет эту фразу всем, что делает и произносит. Начиная костюмом и заканчивая репликами, ─ всё идеально приурочено и доставлено, чтобы изобразить мужчину, которого все желают в нём увидеть.

Теперь он привык к этому: прокручивать нож внутри себя вместо того, чтобы позволить шрамам повредить свой идеальный облик. Привык врезать мысли в кости, привык к узорам, сплетённым из несказанных слов и невыраженных потребностей. Каждое утро он затягивает свою любовь вокруг шеи, подобно петле, и приручает её так деликатно, как если бы она была шёлковым галстуком, и именно поэтому она не становится верёвкой, которая душит его по ночам. Этот груз знаком и удобен. Просто другая часть Наполеона отчаянно надеялась, что он окажется забыт.

─ Отдохни немного, ─ говорят ребята. ─ Мы навестим тебя завтра.

Наполеон снова оставлен в одиночестве. Это приносит небольшое, временное облегчение. Он закрывает глаза и молится о том, чтобы не видеть снов.

Завтра шоу продолжится.


End file.
